


Moments

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Pepper’s room gets filled with partygoers, she comes to sleep with you.





	Moments

The metallic whine of the door unlocking which was followed by light streaming in from outside woke you and you sat up suddenly, scrambling back in the bed.  You had the room to yourself, there was no reason why anyone should be coming in here.  You looked around you for a weapon, anything to fight off what was happening and you grabbed your phone.

“It’s just me.”

Pepper’s voice was soft and teasing but right now sounded like angels singing.  You relaxed and put your phone back down, rubbing your chest, suddenly very aware of how hard your heart was beating.  “What’s wrong?  Is it Mr. Stark?”

She huffed and shook her head.  “Well, in a way I guess it is.  That party got out of control.  There are three women… if any of them are twenty I’d be surprised… in my bed right now.  Move over, I’m sharing with you.”

You lay down and shifted over as the tall redhead stripped down to her panties and the oversized t-shirt she’d brought in with her and climbed into bed with you.  This could be a problem.  You’d been working for Stark Industries for over a year now.  Human Resources mostly so you weren’t exactly directly working under either Tony Stark or Pepper Potts, but your role was one that meant you were sometimes loaned to other departments and helping Pepper organize staff for events like this and generally just be a gofer fell under your role.  The whole time you’d been working for them you’d harboured a huge crush on Pepper Potts.

“Who are the girls?”  You asked.

“Who knows?  Models I think.  I’m just thankful they’re alone in my room and not in Tony’s.  He’s had a lot to drink.”  Pepper said with a shrug.  “Don’t worry though.  I have to get started early.  Tony is always up at the crack of dawn regardless.  So I should be out of here before you’re up.”

“That’s okay.”  You said.  “I don’t mind.”

“Well, I appreciate it anyway.  God, the thought of being stuck in a room with drunk giggling teens.”  She shook her head.  “How these things keep getting out of control like this, I’ll never know.”

You shook your head.  “He’s a force of his own.”

Pepper gave a small nod.  “That he is.  At least I’m getting paid to clean up after him.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to be doing that on a voluntary basis.”  You chuckled.

“I’m really glad you came alone.  Don’t know what I would have done if you had someone in here with you.”  Pepper said, actually sounding relieved.  You supposed having to crash on Happy’s couch might not be the most restful sleep.  “You not seeing anyone?”

“Me?  No.  How about you?”  You asked deflecting the question as quickly as possible.

She shook her head.  “Work makes it almost impossible.  I’m always there at dawn and there after dark.  When would I date?”

“Guess you have to sleep with your coworkers then.”  You teased.

“Right, yeah.  Might have to.”  She laughed.  “What about you?  No wait, that’s intrusive forget it.”

You shook your head.  “It’s not.  Just you know, sometimes there’s no reason.  I do have a crush on someone.”

She shifted in the bed, moving a little closer to you and pulling the covers up.  “Oh you do, tell me about him.”

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly, savoring the scent of the soap on her skin.  “Well, for starters, it’s not a he.  It’s a she.”

“Oh really?”  Pepper said.  “I’m sorry for assuming.”

You shook your head and took a risk, reaching forward and rubbing her arm.  “It’s okay.  Aren’t the first.  Won’t be the last.”

“Alright then, tell me about her.”

“Well, she’s really smart.  Super smart.  Like… she’d give Tony a run for his money.”  You said.

Pepper chuckled.  “Wow, that’s impressive.”

“Oh yeah.  She’s impressive.  She’s really driven.  I think she’d be able to do anything she set her mind to.  She’s kind, but you know that kind of person who is very kind but doesn’t suffer fools?”

Pepper nodded.  “Do no harm, take no shit.  That’s how I like to try and live too.”

You smirked and hoped that Pepper couldn’t see it in the dim light of the bedroom.  “That’s exactly what she’s like.  Do no harm, take no shit.  She can be very funny when she wants to be.  She works a little too hard maybe.  I don’t think her boss fully appreciates what she does.”

“I know the feeling.”  Pepper huffed.  “She sounds really great.   A little hard to date with the work thing though.”

“Yeah, maybe.  We’d have to take our moments.  Not sure if she’s ever noticed me though.”  You said.

“Then she’s blind,”  Pepper said.  “You’re really great.  I think you’re probably one of my favorite people.”

“Thanks, Pep,”  You said, shifting a little and taking another deep, slow breath in and then out again.  “Shall I tell you what she looks like?”

“I’m taking that to mean you think she’s pretty,”  Pepper teased.

You hummed and your eyes trailed along the shape of her silhouette in the dark.  “She’s tall and slender.  Legs for days.”  You said.  “She takes a lot of care with how she looks.  Not that I mind either way.  She looks just as sexy with her hair down and a big oversized t-shirt.  She has freckles.  Beautiful red hair and blue eyes.  You know that’s the most unusual combination of hair and eye color in the world?”

Pepper faltered for a moment.  “Yes, I knew that.”

“She’s stunning, Pepper.  She amazes me every day.”

She swallowed and shifted a little closer to you but didn’t say anything.

“I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I?  Just… forget it… it’s a crush is…”  Your words were stopped short by her lips crashing into yours.  It took you a second to realize what was happening you were so startled.  When you did, you melted into it, returning the kiss hungrily.

Her lips traveled down the side of your neck and you bunched your hands in your hair.  “This… what’s happening?”  You said, feeling both shock and completely overwhelming desire and need.

“You said it.  We take our moments.”  She said, slightly breathlessly.  “Do you want this?”

You moaned and pushed your hand into her hair.  “I’ve been wanting this since the day I met you.”

She hummed and her hands ran up under your sleep shirt, squeezing your breasts and teasing your nipples.  You pushed your leg between hers and as she began to grind down on it, you rocked against hers.

As her panties became soaked and her fluids smeared on your skin, she rolled and straddled you, first pulling off her shirt and then yours.  You leaned up and pushed her breasted together, latching on to one and nipping at her nipple.  You were rewarded with a sharp inhale followed by a soft moan as she ground down on you.

There was another scramble as you both removed your panties and you hooked your leg over hers.  The two of you rocked against each other, your pussies pressed together, so that each rut of your hips rubbed your clits against the other’s.

As your moans filled the room and your fluids mingled together and ran down your thighs, you felt yourself get closer and closer to an orgasm.  Though it wasn’t quite enough to break.  It just hovered there, taunting you, just out of reach.

You pushed her back, straddled her face and leaned down and buried your face in her pussy.  The two of you began to mirror each other’s movements.  When you swiped your tongue up her crevice, she did the same to you.  When her tongue swirled in a tight circle on your clit, you did the same to you.  When you pushed two fingers inside her and sought out the spongy surface of her g-spot her fingers hit that sweet spot inside you causing you to buck and cry out against her cunt.   The tart and salty taste of her arousal filled your mouth as the sounds of both your moans and panting filled the room.

She pushed her fingers deep inside you and corkscrewed her wrist just as you did the same to her.  The drag of her knuckles over your g-spot combined with her pressing her lips down on your clit, caused the damn to burst and you came.  Simultaneously, Pepper jerked up and you, her cunt pushing hard up against your mouth and she moaned as her core muscles clenched down around your fingers.  Her orgasm shuddered through her as yours did.

“Oh god,” you panted, rolling off her and sprawling out on your back.  “I can’t believe that just happened.  This isn’t one of my sex dreams is it, Pepper?”

Pepper pinched your hip making you help in shock.  “Sounds like you’re awake.”

You smacked her arm and curled in against her.  “If Mr. Stark finds out about this we will never hear the end of it.”

Pepper shrugged.  “Maybe.  Might just be pleased that I finally got laid at one of these things.”

You chuckled nuzzled into her neck.  “Is it just this?  Tonight?”

“I don’t want it to be.  But we should talk tomorrow.  Now sleep.  I have to get up at the crack of dawn.”

You closed your eyes and breathed her in.  It was hard to know what would happen after you left this room.  Like she said, Pepper was a busy woman.  You hoped at least there would be more moments you could take together.


End file.
